One-Minute Melee: Rawk Hawk VS Don Flamenco
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In the ring, a fighter from the Glitz Pit and a fighter from the World's Circuit meet together for the fight of the century! Who will win the heart of the fans, the cocky Rawk Hawk, or the suave Don Flamenco? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, or Super Punch Out!, which belongs to the masterminds of Nintendo! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

Here's a brand new One-Minute Melee, which I hope you Nintendo fans may like! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Boxing Ring)**

It was a big day for people around the world as fans from the Glitz Pit and fans of the boxing ring were gathering around. The fight was sold out, and millions were ready as they were getting prepped up. It was going to be an interesting fight for sure.

Outside the ring, peeking out from behind a curtain was a confident yellow bird who gave a smirk. The yellow bird, with yellow hair, orange shorts and yellow boots, gave a big smirk as he looked pretty excited. His agent, a female Toad with blonde hair, glasses and a red suit came in as she looked up. "Okay, Rawk, according to what I have, your opponent seems to be a Spanish speaker and fan to all ladies everywhere. He's pretty predictable, but he has a strong upper jab."

The bird, known as Rawk Hawk, laughed. "Ha ha ha, Jolene! You don't have to worry about the RAAAAAWK! Besides, nobody loses to me!"

"Aside from Gonzales?" The Toad, known as Jolene, raised an eyebrow.

"...well, okay, maybe Gonzales... but all the same, the RAAAAAAWK will manage to eat this ladies-man Spaniard for breakfast!" Rawk gave a laugh.

"Well, if you're sure, Rawk... then good luck out there." Jolene sighed.

Rawk Hawk laughed as he said, "Who needs luck when you've got these babies right here!"

Jolene just sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Over at the other end of the arena, peeking out from another curtain was a brown haired human fighter wearing only red and yellow shorts, red boxing gloves and yellow boots. This was Mexican fighter, Don Flamenco, and right now, he was looking through the crowd. When he spotted his usual fangirls sitting near the edge of his seat, he gave a smirk as he put a rose in his teeth and raised his eyebrows. Don Flamenco knew that when he wins this fight, all the ladies would want a good taste of him!

Pretty soon, both fighters turned as they saw someone coming into the boxing ring as he got to the mike.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!" The announcer called. "Whoever wins this fight will bring up the championship belt!"

Rawk and Don gave a smirk, knowing that this would be a piece of cake.

"Coming in THIS corner... he's a fighter in the Glitz Pit, and the reigning champion as well, give it up for the one, the only... RAWK HAWK!" The announcer said as Rawk Hawk came out to the cheers.

"Ha ha! Yeah! That's right! The RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK is in the building!" Rawk Hawk laughed as his theme music played as he climbed into the ring.

"And in THIS corner..." The announcer continued as the music from Carmen played as the ladies were cheering. "...the Mexican player of the ring, and the number two ranked in the World's Circuit... ladies love him, men want to be him... DON FLAMENCO!"

Don gave an eyebrow wiggle to the girls as they swooned over him. One of them then threw a rose at him as he caught it with his teeth. He took the flower out of his mouth and sniffed it as he turned to Rawk Hawk. "AH ha! Ole!"

"All right, you! Prepare to be RAAAAAAAAAAAWK'ed to the next dimension!" Rawk said as the announcer gave his fight.

 **THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!  
** **FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Rawk Hawk gave a smirk as he hopped up and rolled into a ball. Don Flamenco, seeing this coming, smirk as he held up his fist. "Carmen, mi amor!"

Don Flamenco then proceeded to punch Rawk out of the ball form as the bird yelped, causing him to fly to the ring ropes. Rawk frowned as he said, "Oh, this is how you want to play, huh? Well, let the RAAAAAAWK show you how it's done!"

Rawk Hawk then started to jump up and fly up as he punched Don down to the ground.

Don growled as he got up, brandishing his knuckles. He then glared at Rawk Hawk, who was giving his wave to all his fans, including Don Flamenco's fangirls. Don glared as he ran up and went for a Toro Uppercut. Rawk Hawk yelped as he got hit by it as he flew down and hit his head on the banister.

 **(50 Seconds)**

The yellow bird champion then landed square down on the floor as he got up, shaking off the punch. Rawk glared at Don Flamenco, who gave a wave to his fangirls, who swooned.

"All right, now it's time to RAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled as he curled up into a ball again and jumped right on Don Flamenco, who yelped as he was being pounded on by the fat bird.

"¡No es justo! Falta, llamo falta!" Don tried to call.

"I don't know what you said, but it sounds like you cannot handle the awesomeness of the RAAAAAWK!" Rawk Hawk gave a laugh as he jumped up and down on Don Flamenco.

Rawk Hawk then grabbed Don Flamenco as he tossed him up in the air and threw him up as now Don Flamenco hit the banister. Don Flamenco groaned as Rawk Hawk prepared a fist and started punching him in the face multiple times.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Don groaned as he stumbled towards the ring ropes, but as soon as he grabbed them, he managed to recover as Don glared at Rawk Hawk, who was, once again, waving to his fans and laughing.

"That's right! You all love the AWESOMENESS that is me, Rawk Hawk!" Rawk Hawk laughed.

Don frowned as he started clapping his hands. "Uno, dos, tres!"

Rawk Hawk then turned into confusion as Don Flamenco unleashed his Rose Flurry on Rawk Hawk, punching him three times.

Rawk Hawk shook his head as he snorted. "Okay, that's the way you want to play this... the RAAAAWK can play this game too! One, four, seven!"

Rawk Hawk then jumped up and flew in the air as he punched Don Flamenco, catching him by surprise... but in the process, Don's hair flew out and landed near the side of the ring.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Don just stared in shock as Rawk's eyes popped open in shock as he chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry man, didn't know it was a toupee you were wearing..."

Don Flamenco gave a growl as his teeth clenched as he started running up to Rawk Hawk and gave him a Rampaging Uppercut, followed by multiple jabs to the face.

"Hey, the RAAAAAAAWK said he was sorry!" Rawk Hawk frowned as he growled. "But if that's how you want to play it... then I may as well do this!"

Rawk Hawk then jumped down and slammed his body on the floor, causing Don Flamenco to be knocked back a bit as the stage lights came down. Rawk Hawk then grabbed onto the stage lights as he started to shake them a bit, causing bits of the upper lights to rain on Don Flamenco.

Don yelped as he tried dodging every obstacle that came right for him... except for one lucky one that nearly knocked him out. Don frowned as he quickly grabbed a light and flung it over to Rawk Hawk, who got hit with it, causing the bird to yelp as he let go of the banister.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Rawk Hawk rubbed his head and got up, but didn't have time to react as Don Flamenco ran up and did another Rampaging Uppercut and more jabs to Rawk's face.

Rawk frowned as he tried to move out of the way, but noted just how much faster Don was without his toupee. With that, Rawk did his best just to roll out of the way as Rawk recovered. Rawk then rolled into a ball again and flew right at Don, knocking him down a bit as he jumped on him. Rawk then hopped off on Don as he noted the cheers in the room.

Don Flamenco, on the other hand, cared less about the cheering that was going on, but was more focused on the yellow muscled bird. Don Flamenco came and then did a Toro Uppercut right on Rawk as he flew up and hit the banister.

 **(10 Seconds)**

That was a mistake on Don Flamenco's part as several of the lights came down as Don and Rawk were doing their best while avoiding the falling obstacles. Rawk Hawk then rolled around the falling obstacles as Don Flamenco was covering his head with his boxing gloves.

Rawk saw an opportunity as he smirked. "I have to admit, you're a very opponent, but it's time for me to end this battle! TIME TO RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"

Rawk Hawk then jumped right up to the banister as he swung around and kicked various objects over at Don Flamenco's direction.

 **(5...)**

Don Flamenco yelped as he dodged a stage light coming at him.

 **(4...)**

But Don didn't quite dodge the steel beam that Rawk Hawk kicked at him as Don started to get dazed.

 **(3...)**

Rawk Hawk, looking at this opportunity, jumped down from the banister and ran straight at Don Flamenco.

 **(2...)**

He then started punching Don Flamenco multiple times in the face.

 **(1...)**

All the fans watched eagerly as many people wondered whether Rawk or Don would take the champion's belt.

In this case... Rawk managed to deal the finishing blow.

 _ **KO!**_

Don Flamenco groaned as he tried to get himself together, but fainted face down on the ground.

Rawk Hawk laughed as the counter came over and started counting. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! He's out!"

The announcer came up with the mike as he held up Rawk Hawk's fist in the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this championship... RAWK HAWK!"

Rawk Hawk laughed as his fans, old and now possibly new, were cheering on Rawk Hawk.

"That's right! The RAAAAAAAAWK is the best!" Rawk Hawk laughed as he was handed the championship belt. As Rawk Hawk got out of the ring, he was met by Jolene, who gave a bow.

"I have to admit, Rawk, you did really good out there." Jolene said.

"Ha ha ha, was there ever any doubt?" Rawk Hawk gave a laugh. "I gave that Spanish speaker the what-for! He didn't see my moves coming!"

Jolene rolled her eyes as she and Rawk started to head off. "I guess this calls for a celebration for all of the Glitz Pit..."

"I can't wait for the party!" Rawk Hawk laughed. "Hey, Jolene, thanks for your support! You seriously are an awesome gal.

Jolene shook her head, but blushed at the same time. "You're welcome, Rawk. Just don't get too cocky."

"When has the RAAAAAAWK EVER got cocky?" Rawk Hawk laughed as Jolene shook her head again.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _RAWK HAWK_**

* * *

And that's all for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
